C'était l'hiver
by Para-San
Summary: Song Fic. Il marche dans les rues et pleure. Elle est morte. Qu'estce qui pourra le sauver ? Le Maaram le prendra t'il ?


Disclamer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent a Yuu Watase, et la chanson est celle de Francis Cabrel, c'était l'hiver.

Dans les rues sombre, un jeune homme se promenait, les larmes aux yeux, ruiselant sur ses joues lentement. A sa main, une boucle d'oreille. Dans son coeur, une tempête. Dans son coeur, une rage. Dans son coeur... Une histoire d'amour.

_Elle disait "j'ai déjà trop marché,  
Mon cœur est déjà trop lourd de secrets,  
Trop lourd de peines"_

Lui, il continuait a marcher. Pour elle. Son tendre amour. Pourquoi ne l'a t'il pas rejoint ? Pourquoi l'at'il repousser ? Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait plus. Tout s'embrouille dans sa tête. Elle n'est plus.

_Elle disait "je ne continue plus,  
Ce qui m'attend, je l'ai déjà vécu.  
C'est plus la peine"_

Il avait de la peine. Tellement de peine ! Il l'aimait. De tout son coeur, de toute son âme. Comment a t'elle pu... Non... Il continu a marcher. Il continu a chanter tout bas cette rage, cette peine qui le gruge.

_Elle disait que vivre était cruel  
Elle ne croyait plus au soleil  
Ni aux silences des églises  
Même mes sourires lui faisaient peur  
C'était l'hiver dans le fond de son cœur_

L'hiver. Comme il pouvait haïssait l'hiver ! Cette neige. Ce froid. Ce maudit froid qui l'avait tuée ! Cette neige qui avait recouvert son beau corps de cette blancheur qui ne pouvait même pas rivaliser avec son teint cadavérique. Et elle souriait. Oui ! Elle souriait. Comme il ne l'avait jamais vue sourire. Un éclat de soleil l'avait illuminée. Ce soleil qu'elle détestait, car maintenant elle ne vivait plus que dans la noirceur. Depuis que son père avait enfermer la lumière de son amour sous son interdiction formelle.

_Elle disait que vivre était cruel  
Elle ne croyait plus au soleil  
Ni aux silences des églises  
Même mes sourires lui faisaient peur  
C'était l'hiver dans le fond de son cœur_

Ce silence autour d'eux lorsqu'il est tombé a genoux et a éclatter en sanglots. Belle. Elle était belle. La vie était trop cruelle ! Il ne pouvait y croire. C'était impossible.

_Le vent n'a jamais été plus froid  
La pluie plus violente que ce soir-là  
Le soir de ses vingt ans  
Le soir où elle a éteint le feu  
Derrière la façade de ses yeux_

Il ne reverrait plus ses beaux yeux. Il arrêta de marcher un instant, étourdit. Bien qu'elle fut son aînée, elle était encore si jeune ! Jamais plus il ne verrait bruler ce feu dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle répondait a ses baisers.

_Dans un éclair blanc  
Elle a sûrement rejoint le ciel  
Elle brille à côté du soleil  
Comme les nouvelles églises  
Mais si depuis ce soir-là je pleure  
C'est qu'il fait froid dans le fond de mon cœur_

Il leva les yeux au ciel et vit les nuages formés son visage. Le soleil, a moitié caché par les nuages, brillait doucement. Il passa devant une église. Les cloches sonnaient. Elle était étrange, cette église en fait. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vue.

-Çâ va, jeune homme ? demanda un homme étrange avec une couette sur le coté de la tête.

-Je...Je...

Il éclatta en sanglots. L'homme posa son bras sur son épaule.

-Vous pouvez me parler si vous le désirez. Ne laissez pas les ténèbres gagner sur vous, jamais plus vous ne serez capable d'utiliser la lumière.

-Je...Elle... Elle est morte...

-Qui est morte ?

-Ma...Ma cousine... Ma petite amie... Je...

L'homme reserra son éteinte.

-Croyez-vous qu'elle serait heureuse de vous voir dans cet état ? Allons, reprenez-vous.

Il pleura un bon moment, puis releva la tête.

-Merci...snif...Je... Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier...

-Moi, je sais. Ne laissez pas les ténèbres vous envahir.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait changer quelque chose...

-Soit vous êtes avec eux, sois vous êtes avec nous.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

Il commençait a lui faire peur, cet homme.

-Si vous choisisez d'être avec nous, il vous faudra rester fidèle à la lumière, à l'amitié, à l'amour.

_Elle a sûrement rejoint le ciel  
Elle brille à côté du soleil  
Comme les nouvelles églises  
Mais si depuis ce soir-là je pleure  
C'est qu'il fait froid dans le fond de mon cœur_

-Je ne pourrai jamais plus aimer.

-Cela, c'est vous qui le dites. Je m'appelle Éric.

Il regarda un bon moment la main tendue devant lui.

-...Et moi Frey.

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous expliquer les principes du Lotis...

Éric prit Frey par le bras et l'entraîna dans l'église, le temple de la guilde sacrée de Lotsan.

_...Adieu Ida... _


End file.
